Setetes Darah Anda Sangat Berbahaya bagi Mereka (?)
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Setetes darah Anda sangat berarti bagi mereka / Donor darah di Konohagakure? / Syarat: umur enam belas, tekanan darah normal, tidak menderita penyakit menular, dan bagi kunoichi tidak sedang PMS. / Ternyata Naruto berhalangan untuk donor. Kenapa? Tidak mungkin dia 'itu', kan? P


Setetes Darah Anda Sangat Berbahaya bagi Mereka (?)

#

A Naruto fanfic by Roux Marlet

Naruto, semua tokoh yang ada, beserta embel-embelnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

#

_To Rokuna Aldebaran_

_for her eighteenth birthday_

* * *

Donor darah.

Frase yang tak asing di telinga kita, bukan?

Kira-kira seperti apa donor darah di desa shinobi, Konohagakure?

* * *

_Confetti-confetti_ meledak. Tepuk tangan membahana. Bunkasai—festival budaya—dibuka.

Hari itu ulang tahun Tsunade-sama sang Godaime Hokage yang ke dua puluh (baca: **lima** puluh) lima.

Sang Hokage, sebagai salah satu ninja medis terkemuka di Konoha, ingin hari istimewanya kali ini tak hanya dirayakan dengan festival.

Dan dengan mempertimbangkan makin banyaknya ninja yang terluka dalam misi baik dari Konoha maupun desa lainnya, Tsunade-sama membuka kesempatan bagi para shinobi muda yang sudah cukup umur untuk menyumbangkan darah.

* * *

"Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan sebanyak itu, Naruto."

Si pirang jabrik yang duduk sendirian di tribun itu menoleh pada yang berbicara barusan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" sapa Uzumaki Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Dia seperti habis merampok toko. Tangannya memeluk sebungkus kertas besar berisi roti.

Guru berambut putih keperakan itu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Hatake Kakashi, menunjuk bungkusan roti itu.

"Kan aku mau donor. Okaa-san bilang, sehabis darah kita diambil, rasanya lemas. Daripada gitu, mending simpan energi dulu," sahut Naruto, menepuk perutnya.

"Polos sekali kau ini," gumam Kakashi. "Hei, bukannya tiap pagi kau makan ramen?"

"Iya. Tadi juga sudah, hehehe. Lima mangkuk," sahut Naruto.

Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Hm, Kakashi-sensei! Aku ada pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Kalau misalnya, aku donor darah untuk Tsunade-obaachan, darahku dan darahnya akan bersatu?"

Pertanyaan konyol. "Iya. Tapi bukan itu intinya, kan? Darah yang kausumbang bakal sangat berarti bagi yang butuh transfusi. Mereka nggak akan berpikiran itu darah milik siapa, yang penting sesuai golongan dan sehat."

"Tapi... Yang aku mau tau, kalau misalnya gitu tadi dan Tsunade-obaachan melakukan jurus Kuchiyose no Jutsu, makhluk apa yang bakal muncul? Katsuya atau Gamabunta?"

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ lagi. "Mmm, mungkin Katsuya. Pengguna jurusnya kan tetap Tsunade-sama."

"Jadi kalau ada jurus pertalian darah, yang dilihat adalah pengguna jurus itu, bukan darah siapa yang ada di tubuhnya?"

Kakashi hanya bisa garuk kepala. "Mestinya gitu," gumamnya. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Untungnya Naruto tidak tanya macam-macam lagi.

"Oya, Kakashi-sensei ikut donor, kan?"

Sedetik, Kakashi kelihatan salah tingkah. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat.

"Eh, iya. Tentu saja."

"Otoo-san kemarin bilang, donor darah baik buat kesehatan. Bener?"

Kakashi berdehem. "Hm, ya. Kalau Minato-sensei bilang gitu, ya berarti benar."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Kalau Otoo-san dulu bukan gurunya Kakashi-sensei, apa jawabannya juga gitu?"

Mata Kakashi tersenyum. "Yaah..." Dia menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Gitulah. Nanti kutanyakan pada Rin." Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Huu... Kakashi-sensei payah!" cibir Naruto.

"Hei!" tegur Kakashi. Mati kutu dia, ketahuan tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. "Sudahlah. Aku duluan. Donornya dimulai jam sepuluh ya, di ruang kelas Genin-A."

Festival sekaligus donor darah itu diadakan di gedung akademi shinobi.

"Ya, ya..." Naruto melanjutkan makan. Kakashi sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan manusia.

"Kakashi-sensei itu, mau donor darah hanya karena ada Rin-sensei," kata seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" sapanya. Kedua kunoichi itu membalas sapaannya, lalu duduk di tempat Kakashi tadi.

"Ya. Sudah rahasia umum, kan?" sahut Sakura, menanggapi pernyataan Ino sebelumnya.

Ino memandangi Naruto dengan heran campur jijik. Krim isi roti itu belepotan di mulutnya. "Ngapain makan segini banyak? Kau mau jadi gembrot kayak Chouji?"

"Aku—" Naruto susah payah menelan rotinya lebih dulu.

Tepat saat itu, yang dibicarakan lewat bersama Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang gembrot?" tanya si Gendut.

Ino meringis.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh tepat, di kelas Genin-A.

Tsunade membagi ruang kelas itu menjadi tiga bagian yang disekat tirai. Tiap bagian disediakan sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah meja untuk peralatan. Dan di depan pintu terdapat dua buah meja untuk pemeriksaan darah.

Tsunade dan seorang asisten dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, duduk di belakang kedua meja itu. Si asisten memeriksa tekanan darah calon pendonor, sedang Tsunade mengecek darah mereka.

Pemeriksaan darah dilakukan dengan menusukkan jarum kecil ke jari calon pendonor, lalu darah akan menetes; dua tetes ke kaca preparat dan setetes ke sebuah gelas beker. Di kaca preparat, diteteskan dua cairan berwarna biru dan kuning yang akan menunjukkan golongan darah. Sedang gelas beker itu berisi cairan bening untuk indikator Hb.

"AB," ujar Tsunade pada seorang Jounin berponi helm di hadapannya. "Jarang ada shinobi dengan golongan darah itu. Dan _Haemoglobin_-mu baik sekali. Ya. Kau boleh donor."

Maito Gai melompat kegirangan dan dia menari-nari _**Yeah-masa-muda-yang-berapi-api**_ dengan gerakan lebay. Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya _sweatdrop_, kecuali sang pengagumnya—yang baik model rambutnya maupun bajunya persis dengan Gai—Rock Lee.

Lee malah ikut-ikutan. "Hu-yeah! Gai-sensei memang hebat!"

Gai melanjutkan tarian anehnya, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyeringai memamerkan giginya pada Lee.

Cliing. Gigi kuning itu berkilauan (?)

Sebuah _anger mark_ muncul di dahi Tsunade.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol, Gai, Lee, atau kalian dilarang donor!"

* * *

Pukul sepuluh lebih seperempat... Terjadi kekacauan kecil di depan toilet, yang terletak di sudut kiri halaman akademi.

**BUKK!**

"Aduh—!"

"Aw! Maaf, maaf... Eh, oh. Hinata! Nggak apa-apa?"

Naruto yang terburu-buru keluar dari toilet, tak sengaja menabrak kunoichi dari klan Hyuuga itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah, seperti biasanya kalau bicara dengan—atau tepatnya diajak bicara oleh, karena Hinata jarang sekali memulai percakapan—Naruto.

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudah dulu ya!" Naruto berlari, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat jantung Hinata berdegup liar.

"Eh, iya. Hinata! Kau ikut donor, kan?" seru Naruto, tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

"Um, eh... Ti-tidak, Naruto..." sahut Hinata tergagap.

"Haaah? Kenapa?" Naruto mendekatinya. Teman-teman yang lain kan ikut donor.

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau sedang... PMS?"

Wajah Hinata sekarang mengalahkan warna rambut Sabaku Gaara, Godaime Kazekage dari Sunagakure.

"Bu-bukan..."

Tahu-tahu Naruto membungkuk, memegangi perutnya. "Aduuhh... Nanti lagi, Hinata!" Dan dia berlari melewati Hinata, kembali ke toilet.

Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, Hinata bukannya sakit atau PMS atau apa. Dia hanya belum cukup umur untuk donor darah. Masih setengah tahun lagi.

* * *

"Huuh, kenapa kata-kata Kakashi-sensei selalu benar?" gerutu Naruto sembari mencuci tangan di wastafel. Dia sudah empat kali bolak-balik masuk WC. Entah kebanyakan makan ramen atau roti atau keduanya.

Oh, ada orang lain di wastafel sebelahnya, juga sedang cuci tangan.

"Hei, Sai! Kau ikut donor, kan? Ayo ke sana bareng," ajak Naruto, mematikan keran.

Sai menoleh. "Aku sudah donor," jawabnya, menunjukkan lengannya yang diplester. "Kau ke mana saja dari tadi? Ini sudah..." dia melihat jam tangannya, "...hampir jam sebelas."

"HAAH?!"

Naruto berlari keluar, dan sekali lagi menubruk seseorang di depan toilet.

"Duh, di mana matamu, Idiot!"

Rupanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sori—eh, jangan-jangan kau juga sudah donor. Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang menungguku?"

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, masuk ke toilet. Menganggap perkataan Naruto barusan hanya angin lalu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sudah apa belum? Kalau belum, kita bisa ke sana bareng!" seru Naruto dari pintu.

Saat itu Sai keluar. "Sasuke nggak donor, kok."

Naruto terbelalak heran. "Hah? Kenapa? Nggak mungkin dia PMS kan?"

"Ngawur," sahut Sai. "Ayo, kutemani saja ke kelas Genin-A." Dia berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Woi, kau bilang Sasuke nggak donor? Kok kamu yakin sekali?"

"Namanya nggak ada di daftar," sahut Sai. "Dan dari tadi aku nggak lihat dia di dalam gedung akademi."

"Kalau diingat-ingat lagi... Oh, aku ngerti sekarang. Hinata kan belum enam belas, ya? Makanya dia nggak ikut. Tapi Sasuke kan..."

Kasihan Naruto. Penyakit diarenya tak berperasaan. Sekali lagi perutnya bergolak.

"Sialan..." rutuk Naruto, berbalik ke toilet. "Tunggu ya, Sai! Hh, kapan aku bisa donor kalau gini caranya!"

Kalau Sai bisa berekspresi, pasti dia sudah _sweatdrop_ seperti Hinata tadi.

Satu menit sebelumnya, Sasuke sedang berusaha ambil langkah seribu dari seseorang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke~" panggil Karin dari _stand_ sebelah. Sasuke yang sedang makan onigiri di _stand_ itu tersedak.

Tahu-tahu Karin sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke selalu menghindari kunoichi satu ini, yang kelihatan jelas tergila-gila padanya sampai-sampai pemilik sharingan itu risih. _Freak._ Tapi kali ini Sasuke terjepit di tengah kumpulan manusia, jadi tidak bisa kabur.

Jadinya Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya. _Death glare._ "Apa!" bentaknya pada Karin.

Yang dibentak malah girang. _Kyaa~ Dia makin cakep kalau seperti itu!_ nurani Karin melonjak-lonjak. _Mumpung nggak ada Sakura atau Ino—yang suka menggerecoki dirinya akan pemujaan berlebihannya terhadap Sasuke; hei. Mereka berdua sendiri juga suka Sasuke kan?—dia bisa ambil kesempatan._

"Aku ingin sekali terluka parah dalam misi..." desah Karin di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke dibuat merinding disko oleh suara Karin yang sok seksi. Dia mengabaikan Karin dan mencoba menyelinap keluar, tapi Karin menangkap tangannya.

"...lalu Sasuke mendonorkan darahnya untuk_ku_," sambung Karin. "Dan kami berdua menjadi _satu darah_."

_And they lived happily ever after,_ nurani Karin dengan nggak nyambung mengutip kata-kata klise penutup dongeng.

Sudah cukup. Sasuke merasa mau muntah.

Juugo dan Suigetsu menyelamatkannya.

"Oi, Karin! Bantu di sini dong! Jangan mesra-mesraan aja!" seru Suigetsu. Juugo yang tinggi kekar menarik kerah baju Karin dari atas, mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat boneka kain kembali ke _stand_-nya. Mereka bertiga menjual makanan ala barat: roti, hamburger, es krim.

"Juugo! Lepas! Kyaaa!"

Karin dijatuhkan di atas beton.

"Baka, bodoh!" umpat Karin, mengusap pantatnya yang memar. _Huu~! Pantat seksiku~_, nurani Karin bicara lagi.

"Kau sendiri yang minta dilepas," sahut Juugo cuek.

Sasuke segera hengkang dari situ.

* * *

Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kelas Genin-A saat itu.

.

Kakashi sudah cek darah, dan dia diperbolehkan donor karena darahnya sehat. Lalu, dari tiga orang ninja medis yang menangani pendonor—Kurenai, Shizune, dan Rin—yang disebut terakhir inilah yang akan mengambil darahnya.

Antrian di barisan Kakashi semakin panjang. Ngapain sih guru itu?

Ternyata guru sekalem dan se-_cool_ Kakashi...

.

.

.

"Rin, hati-hati," gumam Kakashi saat jarum suntik **besar** dan **panjang** itu mendekati lengannya. Jarum kecil untuk pemeriksaan tadi sih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding yang satu ini.

"Iya, sekarang tenang dulu," sahut Rin. Dengan perlahan, dengan kehati-hatian seorang perawat, Rin menempelkan ujung batang runcing itu ke lengan Kakashi.

Tahu-tahu Kakashi menarik lengannya. "Kau jamin ini tidak sakit?"

Rin, yang tidak mengira gerakan mendadak itu, nyaris menjatuhkan jarum yang dipegangnya.

"Astaga, Kakashi! Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya bagimu, tapi murid-muridmu saja tidak ada yang sepenakut dirimu." Rin menghela napas kesal. "Tutup mata saja kalau kau takut."

Kakashi menurut.

Deg-degan, Kakashi merasa akhir hidupnya sudah dekat... (*gubrak*)

"Demi tekad api!" Kakashi menguatkan hatinya, mengimitasi kata-kata Sarutobi Asuma.

.

.

.

Setengah menit kemudian, Rin dan seorang asisten dari rumah sakit membawa Kakashi ke kelas sebelah, Genin-B.

Guru kece itu terkapar pingsan di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi menatap langit-langit ruangan dalam diam.

Perawat Shizune menusuk lengan kanannya.

Dalam sekejap, Itachi merasa tangannya kesemutan. Dia mengernyit sedikit.

Shizune menempelkan sesuatu ke bekas suntikan itu. "Sudah."

Itachi bangun, agak terhuyung. "Whoa!" Selalu begitu setiap dia habis donor.

"Duduk dulu kalau pusing," kata Shizune, menunjuk deretan kursi di sisi lain ruangan itu. "Haruno Sakura," panggilnya setelah membaca daftarnya.

Itachi duduk di kursi, mengamati kunoichi berambut _pink_ yang merupakan pendonor setelah dirinya itu naik ke tempat tidur.

"Tadi Ino bilang, nggak sakit. Kayak digigit semut. Bener, Shizune-san?"

Shizune tersenyum ramah padanya. "Ya, semacam itulah." Dia menyodorkan _clipboard_-nya. "Tanda tangan dulu," ujarnya. Sakura melakukannya, lalu berbaring.

Itachi merasa geli dalam hati.

_Cewek saja berani donor darah,_ batinnya. _Sasuke betul-betul pengecut di balik tampangnya yang sok _cool_ itu._

Sakura memejamkan mata, wajahnya rileks. Sesaat kemudian Shizune selesai.

Itachi berdiri, keluar dari situ. Lapar, mau cari makan. Tadi dilihatnya, _stand_ ramen Teuchi-san paling ramai. Ramen Ichiraku miliknya memang paling enak di Konoha. Dan Teuchi sendiri juga ikut donor darah. Pria tinggi dan sehat itu pasti tidak terpengaruh apa-apa meski darahnya diambil sedikit.

Di luar kelas, Itachi melihat seorang anak gendut sedang nangis bombay. Kalau nggak salah, namanya Akimichi Chouji. Di sampingnya duduk seorang Chuunin—Nara Shikamaru, dan di sisi satunya seorang kunoichi berambut pirang.

.

"Cengeng amat sih!" gerutu Ino. "Memang kau belum pernah diimunisasi?"

Chouji meraung. "Nggak sesakit ini..."

"Sudahlah, Chouji. Toh sudah selesai kan?" Shikamaru coba menenangkannya. Chouji awalnya baik-baik saja sampai jarum suntik itu menusuknya. Ramai sekali tadi, berbarengan dengan pingsannya Kakashi-sensei. Chouji tadi teriak-teriak nggak jelas sampai-sampai Kurenai-sensei dibuat repot, harus menyeretnya ke luar kelas. Padahal tau sendiri berat badan Chouji ngalahin beras satu kuintal (?)

Guru belia cantik nan anggun itu bisa jadi sekuat Ade Rai kalau diperlukan.

Seorang Chuunin lain baru saja keluar dari kelas itu, dan Hyuuga Hinata mendekati orang itu.

"Sakit, Neji-nii?"

"Tidak sedikitpun," jawab Hyuuga Neji dengan angkuh, memandang meremehkan ke arah Chouji yang masih mewek.

* * *

Naruto sudah tampak lemas dan pucat sebelum dia sampai ke deretan kelas Genin, dibantu berjalan oleh Sai.

"Mending nggak usah, Naruto," usul Sai. "Kamu bisa pingsan nanti."

"Nggak, nggak." Naruto berkeras. Lalu dia melihat dua orang yang amat dikenalnya. "Ah, Otoo-san, Okaa-san!" panggilnya.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ada di sana di lorong, sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Para orang tua juga boleh ikut mendonor.

"Hei!" Ibunya melambai. "Eh... Kamu kenapa?"

"Diare." Sai yang menjawab. Naruto hanya bisa meringis miris.

"Ya ampun... Kamu makan apa?" Kushina menghampirinya, wajahnya khawatir.

"Ramen Ichiraku... Roti krim... Kebanyakan..."

"Jadi, kamu belum donor?" tanya Minato.

"'Lum..." jawab Naruto. Matanya menangkap sosok dua orang tua di samping orang tuanya sendiri.

* * *

**BUKK!**

Sesuatu menghantam bahu Itachi.

"Ouch! Hei, apa-apaan sih, Sasuke?!"

"Pengkhianat," desis Sasuke dengan geram. Itachi sedang mengantri untuk beli Ramen Ichiraku.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah bersumpah untuk tutup mulut tentang _itu_."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apanya—oh, ya, aku ngerti." Dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah—setengah marah, setengah malu.

Dia keluar dari antrian, _menggandeng_ Sasuke ke tribun terdekat. "Percaya padaku, bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Lantas siapa?" Sasuke menggeram, menyentakkan tangannya dari gandengan penuh kasih (?) Itachi.

"Kau nggak lihat Otoo-san dan Okaa-san ada di dalam? Pasti mereka yang bilang."

.

.

.

Delapan meter di belakang Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba sedang tertawa. Hana, kakaknya, baru saja menceritakan sesuatu yang amat sangat lucu, yang didapatnya dari Uchiha Mikoto.

* * *

_Inuzuka Hana mengeluhkan adiknya yang sulit sekali dibujuk untuk ikut donor. Kiba tidak merasa perlu. Tapi Hana berjanji menraktirnya Ramen Ichiraku kalau Kiba mau donor darah. Akhirnya dia mau._

_._

"_Kalau Itachi, dia sudah pernah donor dua kali."_

"_Sasuke bagaimana?" Hana bertanya saat ia dan Mikoto sedang antri membeli minuman._

"_Oh, dia tidak ikut donor. Tidak mau."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Dulu, dia tidak apa-apa kalau diimunisasi. Tapi sejak pernah sakit tifus dan perlu diambil darahnya untuk dianalisa... Dia selalu kabur kalau melihat jarum suntik."_

"_Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hana._

"_Saat itu, entah petugasnya yang kurang _pro _atau apa, tempat menusuknya selalu salah. Tidak pas di pembuluh darah, tapi di daging. Tiga kali ditusuk belum dapat juga. Yang keempat... Anak itu sudah nangis-nangis sampai memeluk kakaknya minta pulang, tapi akhirnya darahnya dapat."_

* * *

"Sejak itu, Sasuke selalu kabur kalau mau disuntik," terang Mikoto dengan enteng.

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya terbahak-bahak.

"Sasuke! Sasuke yang _itu_! Takut jarum suntik?" Naruto tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Di sampingnya, Sai berdiri... masih tenang dan tak terpengaruh emosi seperti biasa.

Uchiha Mikoto sudah membocorkan borok putra bungsunya pada lebih dari seorang.

"Jangan gitu, Naruto," tegur Minato dengan suara keras. "Semua orang punya aib, jadi jangan mengejek. Atau perlu kuceritakan pada dunia kalau dulu kau suka main _Teddy Bear_?"

Gubrak. Bukannya kau **baru saja** melakukannya, Minato?

Naruto berhenti tertawa, menendang kaki ayahnya. "Otoo-san!"

"Aduh!" seru Minato.

"Kya... Aku masih ingat, betapa lucunya Naru-chan waktu itu!" kata Kushina pada Mikoto.

Sekarang terdengar suara tawa lain. Sakura, bersama Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

"Tak disangka ya, _Naru-chan_..." goda Sakura.

Wajah Naruto memerah. _Harusnya Okaa-san tidak menyebut panggilan kesayanganku itu di luar rumah_,batinnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau periksa dulu." Naruto melangkah ke kelas Genin.

Minato meraih bahu putranya. "Kau kan sakit. Lain kali saja donornya."

"Haah. Aku maunya sekarang!" Naruto keras kepala. Tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat lagi. Dia mengerang, memegang perut.

"Tuh, kan. Masih sakit. Ayo, pulang saja," desak Kushina.

"Lagipula, kalau kau donor, penyakitmu nanti nular ke orang lain," celetuk Minato seenaknya. "Bahaya kalau resipiennya kena diare gara-gara darahmu."

_Apa kuman diare menyebar lewat transfusi?_ Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah...

"Hauuu..." lolongan serigala (?)

"Pulang!" Sekali lagi Kushina mendesak, menyeret putranya.

Naruto nggak bisa menolak. Dia butuh obat dan istirahat.

"Kami duluan, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san," ujar Minato.

"Hnn."

"Ya."

Naruto melambai lemah pada kelima temannya. Baru sekarang dia sadar kalau dirinya lemas.

"Cepat sembuh," gumam Shikamaru.

* * *

Sebelum Minato dan keluarganya mencapai gerbang luar, terjadi keramaian di kamar mandi.

Toilet itu dipenuhi orang. Kapasitasnya hanya enam kamar, untuk pria tiga, wanita tiga. Sekarang yang mengantri ada sekitar dua puluh.

"Aduh, padahal aku perlu ke WC lagi!" gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Di rumah saja," sahut Minato.

"Nggak tahan!"

"Ditahan-tahanin."

"Otoo-san jahat~"

"Dari dulu, kan?" Minato nyengir. Naruto lupa pada sakit perutnya dan mendorong punggung ayahnya.

"Di situ ada apa, sih?" tanya Kushina. Dia lalu bertanya pada Aburame Shibi yang lewat bersama putranya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu saja semua orang terserang sakit perut," sahut Shibi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

Naruto melihat Kiba dan Lee ikut mengantri. "Oi!" panggilnya. Keduanya menoleh.

"Sakit perut?" tanya Naruto, tak bisa menghilangkan nada _senang_ dalam suaranya. Senang melihat banyak yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Baik Kiba maupun Lee tidak tampak senang.

"Kita pulang aja, Okaa-san," ujar seorang kunoichi bercepol pada seorang wanita yang penampilannya mirip. Keduanya juga antri di depan toilet. "Bisa seabad kita nunggu kalau gini caranya." Tenten mencengkeram perutnya. "Duh..."

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Ibu Tenten menuntun putrinya, melewati Minato dan keluarga.

Naruto mendengar sekilas Tenten menggumamkan kata "ramen".

Mungkin...

"Kalian pada makan apa?" seru Naruto pada Kiba dan Lee.

Kiba mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Onigiri... Takoyaki... Ramen Ichiraku."

"Aku juga makan ramen!" jawab Lee.

"Ramen..." bisik Naruto, terpaku.

* * *

Esok harinya, kedai ramen milik Teuchi-san jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Tapi Teuchi dan Ayame, putrinya, nyaris menangis.

.

.

.

Terbukti, semua yang makan Ramen Ichiraku kemarin, terserang diare.

Para ninja medis yang memeriksa makanan itu menemukan seekor lalat besar _nyemplung_ di panci kuah.

Tsunade dan pihak Palang Merah Shinobi kerepotan memeriksa semua darah pendonor yang makan ramen sebelum donor darah. Kalau bakteri penyebab diare itu sudah masuk peredaran darah... Apa jadinya nanti?

.

.

.

Tsunade menuntut supaya Teuchi mengganti rugi.

Hari ini semua orang boleh makan _gratis_ di kedainya. Tentu saja sudah diperiksa bahwa ramennya bersih.

.

.

.

Ingatlah kalau Anda menyumbang sesuatu dengan ikhlas, Anda akan memperoleh pahalanya.

(*Nggak berlaku buat Teuchi-san*)

.

.

.

TAMAT

n_n


End file.
